The Shadow Woman
by Biohazard-Babe
Summary: The ice around the reflection started to lift, flying away as though she had commanded it too. And through the flurry of snow and ice a figure stepped free. Elsa stepped back, stumbling and nearly falling over herself in an attempt to get away. She heard herself laugh and felt her stomach knot, because she wasn't laughing.


I **DO NOT **own any of the characters from the movie FROZEN.

* * *

Elsa walked through her castle of ice, frowning from the events that had just taken place. She had struck _Anna._ Anna! Of all the people in the world it was the one person she would never have dreamed of hurting, her own kin! She felt the sharp pang of regret pierce her heart once more and sighed, a gust of white air expelled from her mouth. Her blue eyes turned up to look at her reflection in the ice. Except...

Why was she smiling? No, surely she was frowning, it was the only expression she had made since Anna's departure. Her hand shot up to feel her mouth and- yes! It was turned down, a deep frown. Yet, there she was, smiling at herself. How was that possible? Also, the reflection's hand had not lifted to her face, even though her own was still resting against her lips. A bolt of white heat seared down her spine and she felt herself shudder. "What..."

The ice around the reflection started to lift, flying away as though she had commanded it too. And through the flurry of snow and ice a figure stepped free. Elsa stepped back, stumbling and nearly falling over herself in an attempt to get away. She heard herself laugh and felt her stomach knot, because _she wasn't laughing._ But someone was, someone who sounded exactly like her. Elsa ran then, not caring to see who had entered her domain, because whoever it was, something in her screamed that they were no good.

Her feet carried her swiftly down the ice stairs and she was nearly out the doors but suddenly-

"No!" She cried, watching as black ice slammed the double doors shut, it twisted through her own ice like a poison.

Elsa slid to a stop just as the exit was sealed, as surely as her fate. Her laughter, once again, echoed through the castle. The woman was coming for her, the nightmare woman who looked like her in the ice, the one that had the short spiked hair and dark eyes. It was herself, except that it wasn't.

Rage suddenly kicked in. How dare this impostor show up and try to scare her from her own palace! Elsa whirled, spinning to face the stairs. "What do you want!" She screamed, demanded. But the answer never came. Only the soft clicking of heels on ice as the shadow woman crept closer. It wasn't until her double came into view from around the corner that the rage left her with nothing but hollow terror. What was happening?

The shadow woman laughed once more, her small hand covering her mouth as she did so. "What do you think? I want you, pet." She descended the stairs, walking ever closer to Elsa.

Wanted her? What did that mean? Why? The questions whirled through her head, causing her to feel dizzy, nauseous even. "Don't come any closer!" Elsa spat, despite her terror she stood her ground, ready to strike this impostor if the need arose.

The woman smirked, closing in on Elsa. "Listen sweetheart, I'm not here because of my own accord, oh no, it was you who summoned me into this world."

"Excuse me?" Elsa shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, I never-"

"You did!" The woman shouted, cutting her off. Something in her eyes darkened, black ice spreading out from beneath her feet to corrupt Elsa's own. "I am you. After you struck our little brat of a sister you were so horrified that you personified me. You expelled me, set me free, in a wave of ice. I am you, everything you despise about yourself is me."

Completely perplexed by what she was hearing, Elsa didn't even realize that her shadow woman was closing in until she felt their noses touch. The double smiled viciously at her, and something finally snapped, and Elsa was screaming, shoving the woman away.

* * *

Just a short little snippet. I want to do a kind of Horror/Romance thing with these two, because my version of the Queen is twisted and kind of demented.

Lemme know what you think! It has really been a while since I wrote anything, and I would love some feed back.

Thank you!


End file.
